


rainbow club connection

by Menacherie



Series: a time and place for everything, it's called college [5]
Category: Band of Brothers, The Pacific (TV)
Genre: GSA Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menacherie/pseuds/Menacherie
Summary: Sledge warily slipped into the room, his eyes darted about as the door snapped shut behind him. The friendly sign on the door was out of sight and he was left to an almost empty room. He figured there would be more people, but then he’s exactly on time, and after attending ETOU for a few weeks he has realized that most college student’s perception of time is off. The room was almost completely empty, except for some guy sitting in one of the chairs in the circle. He was holding a clipboard and his red hair stood out against all the beige colors of the room.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: a time and place for everything, it's called college [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638982
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	rainbow club connection

Sledge warily slipped into the room, his eyes darted about as the door snapped shut behind him. The friendly sign on the door was out of sight and he was left to an almost empty room. He figured there would be more people, but then he’s exactly on time, and after attending ETOU for a few weeks he has realized that most college student’s perception of time is off. The room was almost completely empty, except for some guy sitting in one of the chairs in the circle. He was holding a clipboard and his red hair stood out against all the beige colors of the room. 

The guy looked up when the door snapped shut and Sledge involuntarily took a step back when the guy stood and started to walk his way. He entertained the thought of just leaving until the guy smiled at him.

“You’re here for the Rainbow Club meeting right? We always welcome new members, regardless of orientation or gender!” he held out his hand to Sledge and Sledge swallowed harshly before he shook it. “Uhm, I’m Richard Winters, everyone calls me Dick though.” 

Sledge nodded and then realized that he should probably stop shaking Dick’s hand now. He quickly let go and flushed bright red. 

Dick gave him another warm smile. "You don't really have to participate if you don't want to, a lot of newcomers don't really feel comfortable at their first meeting, its a bit getting used to." Dick paused. "Do you mind telling me your name?"

Sledge flushed again, he should have said his name already. "Oh. Sledge, Eugene Sledge."

"Right, and can I write your name down on the sign-in sheet?"

"Sure, I uhm, guess?"

"It's just to have proof that people actually come to these meetings. Here, let’s sit down, you can sit next to me, no one bites." Dick paused. "Er, just yeah, you should sit next to me." 

Dick moved to the large circle of chairs and sat in one of them and started to write on his clipboard. Sledge hesitantly sat down next to him, which earned him another smile.

"Sorry about no one being here, it's just, no one's ever on time for these meetings, especially the ones where I have things I actually want to discuss."

Sledge just shrugged, a bit jittery about being here at all. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans.

"Sorry I'm late!" A feminine voice piped up from the doorway. She was carrying a box and Sledge jumped up to help her with it. "One of the Kappa's had a boyfriend emergency, and now I'm the one stuck dropping off the boyfriends things and getting her stuff back from him, unless we want a double homicide." Sledge sat the box down for her and then startled when she took his hand in hers. "I'm Kitty, you're new right?"

Sledge nodded and gave her a smile. "I'm Sledge." he said.

"Is that a nickname?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Oh no ma'am, it's my last name."

Kitty burst into laughter and shook her head. "Oh darlin, I am no ma'am, Kitty will do." She took his shoulders in her hands and directed him back over to the seat next to Dick. "Sit, tell me about yourself."

The door slammed open with a bang. "I have arrived!" Sledge shrunk into his plastic chair when someone flopped into a chair across from Dick. "Ohhh, fresh meat!"

Dick let out a sort of tutting noise and the man giggled.

"I was just joking, jezusssss. I don't like mine desperate."

"Mike." Kitty said, shaking her head. "Don't scare away the new members."

"Scaring them is the last thing on my mind doll."

"We know." piped up a voice from the door. Sledge looked up at the voice and watched as a man with dark, messy hair and seriously tattered clothing walked across the circle and sat down next to Dick. He ruffled Dick’s hair with a smirk and then scooted his chair closer to Dick's and rested his head on Dick's shoulder

Sledge twisted his hands together in his lap at the display.

"That's Nix." Kitty whispered to Sledge. "They're totally mfeo."

Sledge blinked and mouthed out the letters, he must of looked confused because Kitty sighed.

"Made for each other."

"Oh. ohhhh." Sledge said and nodded.

"Am I late yet?" Another girl asked, slipping into the room. "Class ran over."

Dick checked his watch. "We haven't hit the fifteen-minute mark so, no, meeting hasn't officially started yet"

"Oh good." She said, settling down in one of the seats and dropping her bag on the ground. She caught sight of Sledge and gave him a smile. "Hello, you're new, yes? I'm Renee, I would get up to shake your hand but I think my legs have been turned to noodles from running all the way here from the hospital"

"Pre-med," Kitty whispered into Sledge's ear, like a little cheat sheet

"It's alright." Sledge said, giving her a slow smile.

There was a snore from Nix and Dick just gave out a world-weary sigh

"There was a party last night so I doubt Liebgott is coming, Roe's got a shift at the hospital tonight, Harry's still traumatized from Roe's presentation-" Dick was interrupted by Mike, who let out a dramatic shudder. "We all are Dick."

Dick cleared his throat. "Well, yes we all are, as I was saying, Stella hasn't shown up in two weeks and John has an away game so Lena probably won't be showing up tonight either."

Dick checked off names as he spoke. "So we'll probably only wait a few more minutes for stragglers before we get started."

"Hello." A voice said, right behind Sledge's ear. He let out a yelp and clutched his heart, and the rest of the group either rolled their eyes, shook their heads or continued to snore

"What did I say about scaring people Snafu?" Dick asked, looking up from his clipboard.

"To not do it. But look at him, he's all scared anyways." 

Nix let out a snort of laughter, and Sledge blinked, not really sure if he was actually sleeping or just pretending to. He had more pressing matters though, because Snafu moved out of ear flicking range and patted Sledge on the head.

"He's like a rabbit."

Sledge sat very still, and hoped that if he didn't move that Snafu would ignore him.

"All jittery and hearts a poundin’ and big ole brown eyes, like their hearts about to explode." Snafu paused. "I like rabbits."

Nix let out another snort that was most definitely laughter

Dick cleared his throat. "Okay, calling the meeting into order, Snafu, seat."

Snafu grumbled but ambled over to the chair right across the circle from Sledge and stared at him as Dick started to talk about a fundraiser about something He couldn't really pay attention because it was like Snafu didn't even blink when he looked at Sledge, it was seriously unnerving. Sledge tried not to focus on Snafu, but it was hard because he wasn't what Sledge would normally call attractive, but he had something about him that made Sledge want to keep looking

Dick sighed when he realized that no one but Kitty and Renee were listening to him at all "So that concludes today's meeting, don't forget the meeting after next is Bring a Friend and the fundraiser starts in two weeks."

Sledge was startled out of watching Snafu when everyone started reaching for their bags. Snafu started to saunter over to Sledge but stopped short when Kitty rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Sledge could you be a dear and help me carry these boxes? Unless you have class of course."

Sledge hastily stood up. "Oh, no, it's not a problem at all." Sledge felt something race down his back when he stood to help Kitty. He knew he was still being watched, but when he turned around, Snafu was gone.

\---

Sledge was scurrying across campus, weaving in and out of the crowded walkways. He was trying to get back to his dorms before the heavens opened up on campus but stopped in his tracks when he heard his name being called.

He looked around nervously, he didn't really know anyone here, not well enough that they would be calling his name out or anything. Suddenly the boy from the Rainbow Club meeting appeared at his elbow. "Sledge, right?" he asked.

Sledge bit his lip before nodding. "Er, you're Snafu?"

Snafu's mouth lazily split into a toothy grin. "Got it in one." he drawled out. "Where you headed in such a hurry boy?"

"Er, the dorms, it's about to rain." Snafu looked unimpressed at that, like walking in the rain was something that everyone really liked to do.

Suddenly another arm was slung over his shoulder and another guy from the Rainbow Club was grinning in his face. "Sledge! How are you?"

Sledge blinked furiously, trying to remember the other one's name. "Uhm, fine." he squeaked out, wondering why he was being talked to by two upperclassmen.

The bearded one, Nix! His name was Nix, nodded at Sledge and started to lead him away from Snafu and back towards the dorms. "That's good, that's good. Dick was wondering if you were going to show up at the next meeting. No pressure or anything."

Sledge blinked and tried turning around to look at Snafu, but Snafu was gone again. "I guess." he said, looking back at Nix.

"Good man!" Nix said, patting him on the back and almost bowling Sledge over. "See you next week!" Nix took off and Sledge had a feeling that whole conversation had actually been about something else.  
\-----

Sledge found himself at the next Rainbow Club meeting, he said he would be there after all. He wasn't hoping for another glance at Snafu. He certainly hadn't put on that shirt that his mother always told him brought out his eyes. He slipped in the door, a couple minutes late this time, he was still the third person in there.

Dick and Kitty were bent over a clipboard and both looked up at him with a smile. Kitty immediately started cooing over him when he took a seat next to her. "Well aren't you out to impress someone tonight." She said teasingly.

Sledge flushed and gave her an unassuming shrug. "I just, thought. Y'know. I should look nice sometimes." Kitty nodded in understanding and patted him on the shoulder gently.

Dick was eyeing him and Sledge felt nervous. Dick let out a sigh and went back to his clipboard.

It didn't take long for Renee to slip in the door, along with a dark-haired guy. They were both spitting medical terms at each other that Sledge only knew after years of hearing his father on the phone with the nurses he worked with. Both of them had the harried look of a med student, dark circles under their eyes, pale skin and book bags that weighed twice as much as they did.

They settled their conversation as they flopped bonelessly into their chairs. Renee smiled at Sledge and nudged the guy. "Roe, this is Sledge." She said, pointing to him.

Sledge flushed a bit and offered Roe a wave and got a smile in return. "'Lo." Roe said. "Eugene Roe, just call me Roe though."

Sledge let out a laugh at that. "No shit?" He asked Roe. "My name's Eugene too." He got an easy smile back.

"I've never met another Eugene." Roe said.

"Oh I have! He was my great Uncle though, so I'm not sure he counts." Sledge wrinkled his nose as he spoke.

Roe opened his mouth but snapped it shut when the door slammed open and an irate man on his cell phone barged in the room. "What I'm saying Dickwad, is that your if your girlfriend was satisfied she wouldn't have been sucking MY dick last night."

Roe leaned back in his chair and covered his face while Dick let out a world-weary sigh similar to the one he had the other night. Kitty let out a little snicker and shook her head, muttering something about pigtails.

Sledge stared at the man continued to berate whoever he was talking to until the other person finally hung up. He scowled at the phone and shoved it in one of his pockets before straightening out his leather jacket. "What're you lookin at?" He asked Sledge.

Nix walked in on the tail end of the phone conversation and shook his head. "Just 'cause there's trouble in paradise does not mean you get to take it out on other people Liebgott." he said as he took his seat next to Dick

"Yeah, yeah, whatzit to you Nix?"

Nix just laughed and shook his head. 

A sharply dressed woman quickly walked into the room and Renee lit up. "Lena!" She said brightly. "We missed you last week."

Lena gave Renee a smile and sat down next to her. "You know how John gets on away games. Can't leave him alone for a minute." She said, rolling her eyes a bit.

"Well, now that everyone is mostly here." Dick trailed off as Mike shot into a chair and Snafu lurked into the room.

Sledge most certainly did not sit up straighter when Snafu's eyes found his.

"Okay, NOW that everyone is mostly here." Dick said. "I'd like to call this meeting to order.”

Snafu finally found his seat, next to Sledge this time. Dick visibly bristled and Leibgott let out a cough that sounded suspiciously like the word subtle.

Sledge wasn't exactly sure of what to do as Dick handed the floor over to Kitty. It felt like the whole room was watching them, watching Sledge eye Snafu and Snafu practically eat Sledge alive with his eyes.

Sledge figured he should feel intimidated, but when Snafu shifted to get more comfortable and their ankles brushed all he could feel was excitement and arousal running under his skin.

Snafu must of felt it too because the next thing he knew, Snafu was giving him that wide grin again and Sledge had to hold back a ridiculously wide grin of his own.

The meeting went by ridiculously fast this time. The group split up into groups of two and three as they left. This time Sledge was on his own as he left the room. He had a smile on his face though, he liked being welcomed into the already established group. Everyone was nice to him, it was different than the high school he had just left, where he would have been ridiculed for even thinking of going to a meeting like that.

He made it out of the building and then blinked when he saw Snafu push off of a wall, a cigarette dangling from his mouth. Sledge froze when he realized Snafu was walking towards him and his mouth went dry with want.

Snafu finally stood in front of him and leaned back on his heels a bit as he talked, looking at him through hooded eyes. "Y'need a walk back to your dorm?"

Sledge started to shake his head until he realized what exactly Snafu was offering, and his shake quickly turned into a nod.

The walk back to the dorms was slow, Snafu keeping his usual pace as he continued to smoke his cigarette. Sledge kept glancing over to Snafu nervously, while Snafu looked as cool as the gulf on a good day.

They made it to Sledge's building and Snafu slowly took his cigarette out of his mouth, dropped it to the ground and smashed beneath his heel. Sledge took a deep breath and before he was able to let it out, Snafu had grabbed the sides of Sledge's face and covered Sledge's lips with his own.

Sledge let out a whimper and walked backward, to the side door. He wanted this inside now. Where there were chairs, or beds. Snafu pulled away and Sledge let out a whimper, but took the opportunity to swipe his card at the door and then hold it open for Snafu. He hurried up the stairwell, making sure Snafu was following. He thanked whoever was listening for having a single room, and one that was right next to the stairwell when Snafu backed him up against the wall as soon as they got to the second level

Sledge gripped the hem of Snafu's threadbare t-shirt, one of his knuckles brushed against skin and Sledge's other hand gripped tight at the dark curls of hair. "Room." He managed to hiss, and Snafu backed off, only to press open-mouthed kisses to Sledge's neck as he fumbled with his key card.

It took two more tries than normal before the light went green and they stumbled into Sledge's room.

"Bed." Snafu's voice was rough and southern and Sledge let out a groan as the door clicked shut behind them. Sledge's hand was bundled in Snafu's shirt again, and he tugged him to the bed, letting out high pitched moans while Snafu nipped his way up and down Sledge's neck.

Snafu made a surprised noise, and tilted his head up at Sledge. "Oh I like you." Snafu said, tugging him down by the collar of his shirt until Sledge was leaning over him, his legs bracketing Snafu's hips.

"Thank god for small mercies then." Sledge said, nosing at Snafu's neck and pushing up the hem of Snafu's shirt. Snafu yanked his shirt off of his head and tugged at Sledge's until Sledge was shirtless too.

Snafu started to say something then, and Sledge covered his mouth with his own, letting his hands roam while he did, until his hands found Snafu's belt and Snafu's hips snapped up, their erections brushing against each other through layers of cloth. They both let out identical moans and Sledge made quick work of Snafu's belt and then slipped his hand into his boxers.

Sledge let out a whimper and dropped his head on to Snafu's chest when Snafu did the same, they quickly jerked each other off, neither had enough patience for anything else. Sledge came first, with a choked out sob and a press of teeth to Snafu's collarbone. Snafu hissed out a curse and gripped Sledge's hair with his other hand, his eyes blown wide.

The room was filled with their harsh breathing and Sledge's knees were weak. He rolled over so he didn't collapse on Snafu. He finally looked over at Snafu’s face and Snafu was staring at him with something in his eyes, like he had surprised the other boy.

But when Sledge woke up that morning, Snafu was gone. 

\---

On the day of the third Rainbow Club meeting, Sledge gets there a bit later than he would like. Dick and Kitty are already there, and Nix is settled into his spot next to Dick, resting his head on his shoulder. Snafu isn't there yet, but neither is anyone else really. Sledge takes a seat next to Kitty who gives him a sweet smile.

Sledge bit his lip. "Sorry I didn't bring a friend today." He tells them. He leaves off the fact that he doesn't really have a friend to bring.

Kitty shrugged. "It's okay darlin, I'm pretty sure no one else is actually bringing a friend either. No one in this club is really all that great at following rules."

In fact, Lena brings her boyfriend John and Renee and Roe bring the same friend. The rest of the club that shows up that day shows up alone.

Sledge has to hide his excitement that Snafu didn't bring a friend either, and that he sat down next to him again, even after he left that night. Sledge reckons he should have the other boy out of his system at this point, but when the other boy drawls out his name Sledge can't hold back a shiver.

The meeting goes on as usual, everyone ignores Dick until he clears his throat and tells them important things like the fact that they're volunteering at some center in a few weeks.

Snafu stares at him the whole meeting and when Dick lets them out, Sledge is practically vibrating with excitement. He's been thinking about Snafu's curls under his hands and his skin and the biting way he kissed for a whole week now. Snafu is out of the room before Dick finishes saying goodbye, and for a second Sledge thinks he was just a one-off for the other boy.

Sledge's walk out of the building is slow until an arm rests on his shoulder. "Your dorms?" Snafu whispers in his ear, unhurried and smug, like he knows Sledge will say yes.

He does.

This time their walk is fast and clipped and there is no fumbling until they're in Sledge's room, where Snafu shoves him up against the door before it's even closed all the way. Sledge hisses when the back of his head hits the door but it doesn't matter because Snafu's hands are tugging at his shirt and Sledge is moaning into the biting kiss.

Sledges' shirt quickly disappears, and then so does Snafu's. Sledge has a tight grip on Snafu's curls. Sledge tugs the curls back so he can manage to breathe. He takes in Snafu's face, his blown pupils, his kiss swollen lips, the flush on his cheeks. Sledge lets out a groan and shakes his head, pulling him back in for another kiss. One hand is at Snafu's hip, a finger tucked into a belt loop, pulling him closer until Snafu and Sledge are practically one person.

Snafu shifts his leg between Sledge's legs and Sledge groans, his head snapping back again. Snafu takes the opportunity to smirk and slide down to his knees. He makes quick work of the belt, pulling it out of the belt loops with a neat snap. The button of Sledge's jeans is undone and the zipper down before Sledge even realizes what's going on.

Snafu works Sledge's boxer's down and Sledge lets out an aroused whimper, his hand finding Snafu's hair and gripping tight. Snafu looked up at Sledge through his eyelashes, smirked at Sledge and then swallowed him whole.

Sledge let out a few strangled noises. "Oh god, Oh god Snafu." He tried not to snap his hips forward, but it was a battle lost, and instead of causing Snafu to pull back it just made him moan around Sledge's dick before pressing a hand to his hip to hold him to the door.

Sledge lets out a whimper. "Snafu." He hisses out between his teeth and his grip on Snafu's hair getting tighter. "Oh god, I'm-" He tries to warn Snafu but Snafu just does this thing with his tongue and Sledge is completely and totally gone. It doesn't seem to matter for Snafu though because when Sledge looks down Snafu looks ridiculously blissed out, like it was him that just had been sucked stupid.

Sledge's knees finally give out and he slides down to the floor so he's face to face with Snafu. He moves to wipe a drop of come off the corner of Snafu's mouth and Snafu grabs his wrist and licks his thumb until it's gone.  
Snafu leans back then, to get off of his knees, and Sledge follows him forward. He isn't as fancy with Snafu's belt, or jeans, but he manages to work them off of Snafu's slender hips.

Snafu curses up a storm when Sledge touches him and one of Snafu's hands finds the hairs at the back of Sledge's neck to twist and it should be painful but it isn't.  
Sledge leans in, taking a deep breath to try and calm his nerves. Snafu lets out a whimper when he breathes out and Sledge blinks before ducking in and licking. Snafu cries out and the grip on his hair gets tighter. Sledge bites his lip before licking again and then closing his mouth over the top before Snafu roughly pushes him off. He thinks he did something wrong for a second before Snafu comes all over his stomach, his eyes glassy.

Sledge sits back, leaning against the door, his breathing heavy. Snafu lets his eyes slip shut for a second before going into motion. He stands and digs through Sledge's laundry basket and yanks out a towel to clean himself off before buttoning up his pants and putting his belt back on. He puts his shirt on backward, but doesn't seem to care, and nudges Sledge out of the way after running a hand through Sledge's hair. Sledge blinks, surprised, but moves before he thinks of a reason not to and Snafu is gone.

\---

Sledge seriously thinks about not going to the next meeting. Snafu doesn't acknowledge him outside of Thursday nights, and Sledge really doesn't know how to contact him through any other means.

And when he thinks about it, Sledge doesn't even know his NAME.

He thinks his mother would be disgusted in him, even if this were a girl instead of a boy. He shakes his head as he stares at the door in front of him. Maybe he'll just walk Kitty back to her house instead of going back to his own dorms with Snafu tonight.

Those thoughts fly out of his mind when he enters the room and realizes he's late and Snafu literally jolts up when he enters the room. Kitty lets out a snicker and shakes her head before patting the seat between her and Snafu for him to sit in. He takes it with a sheepish grin and lets the meeting wash over him. Snafu is staring at him with his big eyes and Sledge almost startles when Snafu hooks their ankles together. He didn't think Snafu even liked him. This time their shoulders jostle as they leave the meeting together, Snafu opens his mouth but Sledge breaks the silence first.

"D'you like sno balls?"

Snafu freezes, and stares at Sledge in confusion. "It's just, I found this really good place, and I. Well. Nevermind, this is stupid." Sledge covers his face with his hands. "I'm stupid. I just, I don't even know your real name!"

Snafu let out a sharp bark of laughter. "It's Merriel Shelton and yes I like sno balls, as long as you're the one buying them and they have nectar cream." Snafu pauses. "But if you call me Merriel I will cut you."

"Of course they have nectar cream sno balls, what sort of southern boy do you take me for." Sledge asked him. Sledge had such a big grin on his face that he was pretty sure his mouth hurt, but he didn't feel it.

Sledge took Snafu to "The Sno Ball Palace" and did end up buying Snafu's Nectar Cream sno ball for him. The ended up sitting next to each other on top of one of the picnic tables near the back of the lot, staring up at the sky as they slowly worked their way through the large cups. It wasn't until the stars were staring back at them that they decided it was time to go back to campus.

Snafu looked hesitant as Sledge used his key card to push his way into the dorms. "Hey." Sledge said. "Friends?"

Snafu tilted his head. "Friends that suck each others dicks?"

"I think the proper term is friends with benefits."

"Works for me." Snafu said, and slammed Sledge up against the wall. Sledge laughed through the kiss and pulled away to run up the stairs.

Snafu was still gone in the morning.

\----

Sledge realized he was happier, He had a friend in Kitty and Dick, and a, well a something with Snafu. He slowly made more friends through the club, especially after being invited to the Kappa parties every Friday. (The Beta's liked to keep their parties frat and sorority exclusive, Dick explained to Sledge with a shrug.)

Sledge and Snafu had their thing on Thursdays, and Snafu would be gone that Friday morning. Sometimes Sledge would manage to get them to actually go do something social those Thursdays before they holed up in Sledge's dorm for the rest of the night.

He expected to see him the next Thursday, but had to endure pity filled looks from Dick and Lena the whole meeting.

Sledge threw himself into his studies and skipped the next Rainbow Club meeting. Dick caught up with him the next Monday and tried talking to him. Sledge listened, because he knew Dick meant well, he knew that Dick was just trying to be a good friend.

Sledge almost skipped the next one, until he got a text from Dick reminding him about the meeting. He slipped his phone in his pocket and trudged into the room to flop into his chair. Kitty smiled at him and brushed his hair into something resembling neatness. "Someone's been studying, we missed you at the Kappa party last week." She said soothingly.

"Yeah, I had a big test coming up." He said, giving her a small smile.

He liked how she didn't try to talk about Snafu with him. He wasn't stupid, he knew eventually something like that was going to happen, what with how everyone else in the club avoided Snafu and tried to keep them away from each other.

Snafu slunk into the meeting a minute before it was due to officially start. His eyes flickered over to Dick before looking at Sledge. He ignored everyone else and carefully pushed his seat closer to Sledge's like he normally did.

Sledge knew he should be mad, but all he could do was sigh in relief when Snafu's knee pressed against his as Dick started the meeting. He amazingly didn't make any comments about Snafu, like Sledge would have expected.

Sledge and Snafu make their way out of the meeting. Sledge waits until they're out of sight and hearing before punching Snafu on the shoulder. "Don't do that to me! I thought you were dead in a ditch somewhere." he scowled out. "Next time you want a break from me just tell me."

Snafu opened and closed his mouth. "You hit like a two-year-old." He said.

"Yeah well, I wasn't really trying to hurt you."

"Oh." Snafu said. "Well, I wasn't trying either."

"Oh." Sledge said. "Well, that's good."

"Right." Snafu said. They stood there for a second before Snafu tilted his head. "Your dorms?"

"Oh god yes."

Sledge and Snafu had done a lot of things, but the pace was usually hurried, it was just sex after all. This time, this time it was different. They actually made it to the bed first of all, and it wasn't a race to see who could get their shirt off first. Snafu's kisses were still biting but had an edge of something else to them. Snafu leaned back a bit, Sledge let out a whimper when the movement created friction. He blinked when Snafu didn't start kissing him again and opened his eyes to look up at Snafu

Snafu traced his nose and lips before ducking down to press another kiss to his lips then both his cheeks. Sledge opened his mouth say something but Snafu leaned in for another kiss, nipping at his lips. His hands trailed down Sledge's chest and gently nudged up his shirt. Sledge helped tug the shirt off and watched as Snafu kissed his way down his chest and undid his belt without the usual theatrics.

Snafu leaned up for another kiss as he tugged down Sledge's boxers and Sledge grabbed his hair to keep him from moving back down. "Snafu?" Snafu just shook his head and stole another kiss from Sledge.

Sledge was confused and was even more confused when Snafu started to jerk him off instead of blowing him. Sure it was nice either way, but he knew Snafu got enjoyment out of blowing him. Sledge hauled Snafu up and rolled them over so Sledge was on top. He looked down at Snafu, who was wriggling under him, trying to gain leverage and all it was doing was making them both even harder. “Snafu.” Sledge said in a calm voice. Snafu froze and let out a small groan when Sledge gripped at his hair. 

Sledge grinned and gave him a dirty kiss before dragging himself down Snafu’s body, he worked quickly on the belt and the jeans and took Snafu’s dick in as far as he could without choking. Snafu’s hips jerked and Sledge pulled back with a bit of a cough. He put a hand down on Snafu’s hip to keep him from moving and went back down. Snafu let out a high pitched whine and his hands dug into Sledge’s hair. “Sledge, oh god oh god I love you.” 

Sledge froze and quickly pulled back, staring at Snafu with wide eyes. 

Snafu realized that Sledge wasn’t sucking his dick anymore and opened his eyes to look at him. “Oh,” he said, after a second of watching Sledge. “Shit.” He started to scramble off the bed.

He kept talking, his voice hurried and nervous and Sledge realized he had never seen the other boy out of his element except for tonight. “- all Dick’s fault I knew it was indigestion, fuck, shit. What was I thinking?” 

Snafu is almost to the door when Sledge realized he was trying to leave. “Wait.” He said, his voice raw with emotion. “Did you mean it?” 

Snafu froze to look at him, his jeans were half falling off of his hips and his shirt was in his hands. “What the fuck, of course, I meant it when do I say shit I don’t mean during sex?” 

Sledge tilted his head and gave Snafu a brilliant smile. “Good, I love you too, now get back in this bed and let me finish sucking your dick so you can finally suck mine.” 

Snafu’s face slowly went from panic to happiness, his lips sliding back into a big grin. He dropped his shirt on the ground and crawled back into the bed. “Yes sir.” he drawled out. 

He was still in his arms when Sledge woke up that morning.


End file.
